Just You
by Juko Mandeline
Summary: MDD (Major Depressive Disorder), membuatnya mempunyai kecenderungan untuk mengikuti orang lain, yaitu mengikuti dia, dia yang diam dan memendam sebuah rasa, dia yang menunggu seseorang berbuat lebih.'Tanganku mengarahkan kepadamu sebuah api, lalu kuraih api itu dengan tanganku yang lain, rasa hangat terpancar dan rasa itu berhasil menyulapnya' Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!


**Disclaimer**  
><strong>Naruto belong to Mamashi Kishimoto<strong>  
><strong>Warning : typo,OOC, penulis newbi, dll<strong>

**SasuHina**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just You<strong>

**.**

**.**

Katakan aku psikopat. Katakan aku penguntit. Kau hanya mengatakan "apa" untuk kesekian kalinya aku membuatmu terbelalak kaget dengan kau menemukanku di belakangmu.

Aku tertegun kenapa aku tak pernah gagal dalam sesuatu yang aku sadari menarikku untuk mendapatimu berada di mataku.

Parasmu yang datar sontak membuatku bangun dari pikiran yang diselimuti ribuan pembicaraan kita yang tak kunjung berganti peristiwa dengan kata "apa" "bagaimana" dan hanya terdiam saja.

Jemariku bergerak meletakkan _frame_ hitam-kebiruan sahabat sepasang mata ke tempat semestinya, pandanganku kini berpaling, namun pemikiranku masih bertanya tentang semua hal yang tak pernah kutahu jawaban, depresi menghantuiku saat kukira tak kan pernah mendapatkan seluruh jawaban.

Aku hanya membisu namun otakku meraung menyuapku untuk membebaskan harimau yang lapar, fokusku makin lenyap, kini bahkan aku berusaha menghitung berapa jumlah buku, jemariku merabanya, buku itu semakin tabu, semakin fana. Kesadaranku, oh kesadaranku.

Aku kembali dengan aktivitasku. Berjalan. Berjalan dalam keramaian adalah yang terburuk. Terlalu banyak kata-kata. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Terlalu banyak peluang akan kecanduanku memulai.

Mataku tak bisa diam menerawang semua pasang mata mengekspresikan jiwa mereka dengan pengecapnya, bahkan sangat menyenangkan bila tawa melepas akan semuanya, seakan berkata "Karena aku senang", kata itu sangat berbeda.

Kata itu terlalu jauh dari perspektif. Orang itu mencoba menjebakku ikut dalam dunia tawanya saat aku menerawangnya dan pertanyaan bermunculan lagi—lagi—lagi, aku hanya menyetirkan wajah, membuat bola mata hitamku tampak berkilau dari sisinya, membuat harapan-harapan yang tak tersampaikan olehnya.

Kini tanganku terseret pada tembok bercat hijau. Tanganku berhenti, pejaman mataku kini terbuka, sontak aku mendapati diriku berada di depan pintu, pintu kesunyian dengan sebuah Grand Piano di dalamnya.

Jemariku meraba dan sesekali mencoba menari dalam balutan lagu klasik yang mengalun dan kurasakan pada beberapa persegi panjang hitam-putih saja.

Suara hentakan kaki membunuh iramaku membuat jemariku mengalun pelan.

Aku tau persis sepasang kaki mendekati. Sesekali ia memperlihatkan wajahnya di jendela dan mengalunkan sebuah senyuman tanda berakhirnya semua yang aku dan jemariku mainkan pada piano ini. Lalu aku balas dengan ajakan "ayo" untuknya.

-ooooo0ooooo-

.

Aku membenarkan kacamataku.

Sorot lampu redup berhasil membangunkanku dengan tanpa malunya aku tak sadarkan diri bangun dengan menempel pada ilmu-ilmu Mr. Newton dan kawan-kawannya yang berhasil mengukir albreter menjadi lebih berwarna atau lebih tepatnya terisi.

Aku membersihkan sejenak pipiku dari lendir mulut yang tak kusadari, juga tak kalah dengan rambut raven yang terbiasa akan kerapihannya kini berantakan tersesat tak tentu arah.

Aku membuka jejaringku. Sakura, selalu bisa membangunkanku dengan janji-janji yang dibuatnya agar aku tak tertidur terlalu lama.

Kini ia membuatku menjawab "Apa itu Kebenaran", dia tau persis apa yang akan kujawab jika diapula yang mengatakannya, pandanganku berpikir pada opini masa lalu yang tabu dan jauh, aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Lantas, diikuti Si rambut kuning berantakan, Naruto, yang dengan _acting_- nya menanyakan kabar untuk menyerukan pertanyaan pancingan agar aku mempunyai _mood _ untuk menjawab.

Aku tak ingin meladeni pertanyaan mereka.

.

-ooooo0ooooo-

.

Aku merapihkan mejaku. Kini aku menuju ke tempat sebagian besar siswa berkumpul untuk menyantap bekal siangnya.

Aku menempatkan diriku pada bangku sedang. Sakura dan Naruto menatapku siap melahapku.

Aku katakan "apa" pada mereka untuk sapaan terbaikku. Mereka hanya menganggukan wajah.

Aku membuka bekalku, melahap nasi goreng yang Mama masakkan. Hening. Aku merasa mereka lebih pendiam dan teratur daripada dulu, atau aku yang merubah mereka karena tadi malam? Aku mulai bosan dengan pemandangan ini.

Aku hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Rupanya mereka tetap tutup mulut jikalau aku tak memberikan jawaban.

Aku mengikuti kemauan tubuhku. Mengkuti kecanduan yang kian memburuk. MDD (Major Depressive Disorder) ini telah memburuku beberapa tahun ini, namun tak seperti tahun ini, aku menemukan kecanduan yang lain.

Mengikutimu.

Tibalah aku pada tiap-tiap buku yang berbaris dengan rapihnya. Aku terduduk disana. Termenung, melihat kau kembali dengan bukumu.

Untuk kesekian menitnya aku memandangmu. Melihat rambut teruraimu yang kian terbebas, andaikan kau mengizinkanku berbuat lebih, berada disampingmu, pastikan aku tak akan melihatmu menyilakkan sendiri lagi.

Kau memandangku dari bangku yang berbeda, datar. Entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan senyummu, bukan berarti aku tak suka wajah datarmu.

Kau tau, wajah itu yang membuat malamku ingin melihatmu di sebelum dan di dalam mimpiku.

Wajah itu yang membuatku termenung mengabaikan berbagaikegemaranku akan rumus Mr. Newton dan Mr. Mendeleev yang dengan kecerdasannya membuatku mencantumkan list pertama orang yang akan aku lewati, dan juga melewatkan kencan dengan Ms. Alicia biola kesayanganku yang selalu setia ditempatnya.

Wajah itu membuat pagiku hancur, tubuhku meraung jika tak melihatmu di hari itu.

Aku ingat saat kau tak ada di tempat ini, tempat yang beberapa orang mengatakannya untuk menimba ilmu, aku berjalan ke rumahmu, entah apa yang merasukiku, aku hanya melewatinya saja, aku hanya melihat mata kelabumu dari sudut cendela, lalu kau mengibaskan gorden cendelamu.

Telingaku merasa sebuah suara, bel. Itu adalah salah satu hal terburuk ketika aku bersamamu. Aku tak ingin kita terpisahkan, ya, walaupun aku tak tau kau pun ingin begitu.

Aku masih tetap dengan pandanganku, aku bahkan mencoba menahan mataku untuk berkedip, aku sangat tak ingin melewatkan satu detik kebersamaan kita.

_"Bisakah kita?" _kini hatiku mulai menjebol kebungkamanku, entah apa jika kita berada bersama untuk berjam-jam?

Kini kau mulai beranjak, tanpa mempedulikanku. Kau bahkan tahu aku sedang memandangmu, dan kau beranjak begitu saja? Oh benar sekali, seharusnya aku memandang diriku sendiri, memandang betapa besarnya sebuah kaca di rumahku dan melihat diriku di sana.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggilku, tapi tetap tak membuat tubuh ini memalingkan terhadapmu, tak sekalipun.

Suara Sakura membuatmu berpaling menatapnya. Kau pasti tak asing dengannya, seorang yang berteman dengan semua orang, seorang yang tak pernah lelah memikirkan orang lain.

Kau memandangnya, tapi tak sekalipun ingin menatapku, melirikpun tidak, seorang ini selalu mengharapkannya kau tahu?

Lalu, aku menatap Sakura. Ekspresinya, kelopaknya mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi dengannya sekarang.

Kau tahu, aku memang tak bisa menolak sesuatu tentang mereka berdua, Sakura dan Naruto.

Mereka berdualah yang membuatku ada di sini, merekalah yang membuatku bersemangat atas hidup ini, menghembuskan nafas dengan lega dan juga membuatku selalu tertawa disamping mereka.

Aku berjalan menuju Sakura, mengikuti kemauannya. Meninggalkan tempat kita, sampai jumpa lagi, ayo kita bertemu lagi.

.

-ooooo0ooooo-

.

Aku termenung dalam bangku kayu yang masih kokoh, yang setia menemaniku dengan _Ms. Alicia. _

Aku Mengistirahatkan jari ini dengan lamunan, langit yang menawan disertai pohon-pohon yang disapu angin.

Lalu, kulihat kau datang dengan balutan syal di lehermu, aku lega kau memakainya, karena kudengar hari ini akan sangat diluputi angin dingin, jikalau kau tak memakainya mungkin aku akan segera mendekapmu, memberikan kehangatan sementara, dan membawamu pergi dari sini.

Tapi tidak, kini kau duduk di sampingku, tapi tak kunjung menatapku.

Tatapanku semakin dalam sampai aku tak kuat menatapmu lagi yang mengabaikanku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan kembali dengan lamunanku sejenak. Kau masih tetap dengan bukumu.

Beberapa detik berlangsung, aku tak dapat menahan dengan kesunyian ini lagi, ementara hatiku meraung ketika kau disisiku dan aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Baiklah, aku akan mencoba bicara. "Hin-nata—" "S-sasuke-san—"

Aku bahkan tak percaya, kita bahkan tak pernah bertatap muka sebelumnya, dan kini kita saling menatap, dan saling berucap bersamaan.

"Kau dulu." Hinata mengalun pelan.

"Tidak, Ladies first. Kita mengatakannya bergantian." Aku mempersilahkannya.

"hmm, ano, sebenarnya aku ingin.. " Hinata omongannya terhenti, membuatku ingin meneruskan omongannya.

"... Aku ingin kita pergi menonton." Aku memotong omongan.

.

-ooooo0ooooo-

.

Kini aku bersiap dengan rambutku, tanganku berusaha menatanya, atas berkat usul mereka berdua, Sakura dan Naruto, mereka memberikan berbagai usulan ketika mengajak Hinata menonton.

Entahlah aku tak berfikir ini mudah. Kini aku menerawang kacamataku dalam kaca, haruskah aku melepasnya? Aku pikir mata ini tak terasa rabun lagi, lalu aku benar-benar melepasnya.

Aku tiba di bioskop dua jam sebelum Hinata datang, aku berpikir untuk memanipulasi separuh tiket, tak tanggung-tanggung, aku membawa beberapa lembar uang tabunganku.

Psikopatku kini benar benar kambuh, bagaimana tidak? Aku benar-benar membelinya. Aku memang tak suka keramaian untuk ke bioskop, tetapi untuk satu hal ini, aku benar-benar mempertimbangkan lebih.

Semua persiapan telah selesai, sekarang giliran sang pemeran utamalah yang menjadi awalan dari semuanya, Hinata, dimana kau? Aku tak sabar melihatmu.

Beberpa menit berselang, Kau datang, dengan balutan jaket hangat dengan syal cukup membuatku meleleh di tengah tiupan angin ini.

Lalu, aku sapa kau dengan kata "hai" dan kau hanya tersenyum saja, hatiku sangat riang, ini kali pertama aku melihatmu tersenyum untuk diriku seorang.

Aku memandangmu, kau memandangku, mata kita bertemu.

Tanganku mengarahkan kepadamu sebuah api, lantas aku raih api itu dengan tanganku yang lain, rasa hangat terpancar di tangan kiriku dan rasa itu berhasil menyulapnya menjadi sekelopak mawar merah untukmu.

Kau tersenyum, tak juga kau mengambil mawarku tetapi kau masih asik dengan kedua tanganmu meraih kedua pipimu yang sedang terebus memerah.

.

-ooooo0ooooo-

.

Kita duduk di dua kursi bagian tengah dengan menatap layar dan hanya kursi di depan kita amat sepi karena aku telah membeli beberapa tiketnya, ya.. hampir semua, aku tak ingin konsentrasi kita terganggu.

Aku cukup terkesan dengan film yang aku pilih, semacam horror tapi aku juga tak tau apakah itu tergolong lucu, kau juga masih asik dengan film dan _pop-corn _mu, sejenak senyumku mengalun, entah mengapa aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan kamu.

Hatiku semakin berdebar, film yang kita tonton bahkan sudah hampir klimaks, tetapi hubungan kita bahkan belum dimulai.

Aku merasa udara semakin dingin, ataukah hatiku saja yang memang gersang akan kasih sayang.

Ingin sekali aku mendekap tanganmu yang disampingku untuk kita berbagi kehangatan, ingin, ingin, ingin sekali, baiklah aku mencobanya, tanganku berada di atas tanganmu, sejenak, lalu... tiba-tiba adegan horror muncul kembali membuat aku dan kau terlonjak dan melepaskan tangan kita yang bersentuhan.

Aku memulai menetralkan salah tingkahku dan rasa tegangku, sampai berangsur-angsur pulih. Aku mulai biasa saja. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku mulai terfokus dengan film yang kutonton.

Aku tercengang merasakan sentuhan di tangan kiriku, pandanganku menatap tangan kiriku, kau menyentuh tangan kiriku.

Hatiku semakin berdebar, ketika aku memalingkan kepadamu, dan kau juga menghadapku, mata kita kembali bertemu, tetapi kali ini berbeda, jarak kita hanya beberapa senti saja, semakin dekat, dan dekat, hingga bibir kita bertemu.

Entah apa yang ada dibenakku, seperti kepuasan menaklukan Hinata yang telah lama aku kejar dan aku ikuti dimanapun, memori-memori masa lalu berputar dalam belaian kedua bibir kita, dengan sentuhanmu aku merasa kau telah meluapkan semua rasa yang kau pendam dalam hatimu.

Aku tahu kau mencintaiku jauh sebelum aku mengejarmu, aku tahu kau diam-diam memperhatikanku saat aku lengah, aku tahu kau merindukan tatapanku saat aku lelah mengikutimu lagi di hari itu.

Entah apa yang berada di benak kita, kita bahkan tak menghiraukan sekitar dan berciuman dalam bioskop itu, aku pun tak begitu peduli akan ekspresi kaget orang-orang di belakang kita yang menyaksikan siaran secara LIVE ini.

Aku tak peduli, sedikitpun tidak.

Aku hanya mempedulikanmu seorang.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maafkan penulis ini yang fict nya ditaburi ribuan kekurangan, tapi akankah baik jika meninggalkan sebuah prakata yang membangun. Thx for read!<br>Cerita pertamaku dalam akun ini. RnR please. Aku sangat membutuhkan saran apapun, PM dll.


End file.
